


The Call of Slumber

by MRTL85



Series: DW Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Love You, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose comes home from a long day at work, all she wants to do is cuddle in John's arms and fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Slumber

Rose's bare feet padded slowly down the hall, the floorboards creaking under her weight. It had been a long work week and she was completely knackered. Working at Torchwood often left her exhausted at the end of the day -with all of its investigations into extraterrestrial encounters and technology- but she loved it and couldn't imagine doing anything else. 

Eyes heavy with the promise of sleep, she turned the doorknob to their bedroom, slipped inside and smiled drowsily at the welcoming sight before her. The dim light from the bedside lamp bathed the room in a warm glow as John reclined against the headboard, pillows propped up behind him. His spectacles were perched on his slender nose and he was pouring over a well-worn book on Quantum Mechanics.

He would often wait up for her like this; his slender frame lounging on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles while he read. John had told her once it was because he hated to to sleep without her beside him- she kept the nightmares at bay, and so she would come into the bedroom at night and find him like this. 

Without so much as a word, she climbed onto the bed, fully clothed, and made her way to towards him. His eyes never left the pages as he raised his right arm, allowing Rose to crawl underneath it and snuggle into his side. Breathing in, the scent of tea and bananas filled her nose, and she sighed at its familiarity while it lulled her to sleep. The only noises she heard before sleep took hold, were the slide of pages turning and his voice whispering “I love you”.


End file.
